Billy Hatcher and the Seven Combs of Light
by realifegame
Summary: What happens when Billy Hatcher, a normal boy, is called to save another world from darkness? Rewriting of the game, possibly with OCs.
1. Mission 1: Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Billy Hatcher nor any other characters in the series. All I own are the plot ideas that don't appear in the game and the OCs. Very well, let's begin!**

* * *

"Crap! Didn't know it was this late! Why did my alarm stop TODAY? They're really going to be yapping this time!"

Billy Hatcher could be considered a pretty much normal kid, who got average grades at school, was average at sports…and was late sometimes. After waking up to see that his alarm clock had run out of battery, he stormed out of his house without even having a proper breakfast (just an egg and some milk), all in order to meet his friends. It was Saturday, and the morning looked…very sunny indeed.

After running for a few minutes, Billy found himself in the clearing which is his (and his friends') favorite place to play. The first thing he saw when he arrived was an egg-shaped timer, still ticking.

"Aaaaand…JUST half an hour late! New record!" The comment came from a small boy with red hair and purple eyes, one of Billy's friends. He was named Chick Poacher, and his sharp tongue was one of his trademarks...along with the fact that he was shorter than anyone else...at town. Still, he was a great friend.

"Lemme' guess…that alarm clock failed AGAIN?" This time it was a larger kid, named Bantam Scrambled, who was the one holding the had brown hair and eyes. Because of his gentleness (despite his size, which was sort of intimidating for most people), he was one of Billy's best friends, along with Chick and…

"(Sigh) Billy, you REALLY need to stop being late." Said a soft voice, which belonged to a girl with orange hair…Rolly Roll, who was known for being a VERY caring person, especially for her closest friends. Right now her green eyes were filled with concern. It was certainly not the first time Billy was late like that.

"Uh…sorry guys..." Billy said, now surrounded by his friends. He knew no excuse would work. But then…

"Guys, what's that sound?" Billy asked.

"Please! You really think this kind of lame excuse will work with us?" Chick responded.

"No, I'm serious!"

"Right. And I'm the tallest basketball player in the world…"

"Chick, wait a second. I think I hear something too" It was Rolly this time. Just then, the last thing they expected to see came out of the woods.

A chick. But a chick the size of a small child. It had several scratches in its body, and it stumbled a bit before collapsing on the ground. After a brief moment, Billy saw, right above them, what had done that much damage to the chicken. A pair of crows, cawing evily in the top branch of a nearby tree.

The next events happened in a split second. One of the crows flew down in direction of the chicken, but before it could land a blow, Billy grabbed a stick from the ground and smacked the crow in the head. Billy's friends were in complete awe, still trying to understand the situation.

After that, the crow, surprisingly unaffected by the beatdown, got up and flew away. However, something even more surprising happened next.

"U-um…do you think that little chick is okay?" Rolly asked.

"What PART of it is little? That thing is bigger than me!" Chick shouted.

Bantam started laughing. "It's not like you're an example of tallness, Chick." The other boy simply huffed in response.

Billy started to approach the chick very quietly, so that he wouldn't startle it. However, just when he was millimeters from it…the chick began to shine brightly, and the four friends were engulfed in the glow…

* * *

**UPDATE: Rewrote a few things in this chapter. Hope it has become a little bit better. Anyway, next time, Billy begins his adventure! What will he find in his path? Wait next chapter to find out (yes, I'm also planning to rewrite it)**


	2. Mission 2: The Legendary Chicken Suit

**DISCLAIMER: All characters in Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg belong to SEGA, not me. All I own are a few ideas and OCs.**

* * *

"Nngh...Where am I?" Billy opened his eyes and got up slowly. The last thing he remembered was him and his friends being bathed in a weird light. It was then that he finally took notice of what was in front of him.

He was in what seemed like a village in the middle of a forest. It was night, but it was somehow darker than normal night should feel. But the weirdest thing was the fact that there were little chicks being chased by monsters. Chicks just like the one he had saved…

"What the…?" Okay. There was absolutely NO logical explanation to any of this (Billy couldn't find any, at least). However, the next events would surprise him even more.

"_Billy Hatcher, I'm glad you came! Morning Land needs saving!_" The mysterious voice seemed to echo in his head.

"Eh?! Who are you? Why are you in my head? What would 'Morning Land' be? No, more importantly, how do you know my name?"

"_You really are as curious as I thought a hero should be…_" Billy could swear he heard a sigh.

"_The answers are very simple. I am Menie-Funie, god of chickens, who watches over Morning land, which, by the way, is the very place, or rather, world, where you stand, for I have brought you and your friends here. Right now I am talking to you by telepathy, due to the fact that I can't show myself due to the Crows taking over the land._"

"Crows?"

"_Yes. They are the reason I have called you here, along with your friends, and also the answer to how I knew you. These Crows have taken over this world, engulfing it in eternal night. I summoned you here because you are one of the predestined saviors of Morning Land._"

"So these monsters are…"

"_They are crows using their wicked magic to change their shapes and become more powerful."_

Billy was forced to stop for a moment to digest the almost unbelievable (if proof wasn't in front of his eyes) information he had been given. Did that 'Chicken God' really think these answers were simple After a few seconds, he muttered:

"Wait, where are my friends? Are they safe?"

"_Yes. They are in other parts of this world, obtaining the power necessary to free Morning Land._"

"Powers?" Billy blinked. "What do you mean?"

"_You will soon find out. Going forward from here, you shall see a tree stump with a glowing egg on it, with a rooster symbol engraved. When you touch it, the power I reserved for you will finally be in your hands._"

It was true that he didn't know where his friends were, and he was worried about other people at home, like his family…but it wasn't right to leave these chicks to die by the monster's hands. So Billy did as instructed. He found the egg, which shone in a radiant white light.

"Such a bright light…it's almost as if I'm looking at the sun…"

Just then, the egg exploded in many colors, completely covering Billy in the light it produced. When he opened his eyes…

"Huh!? Why am I dressed like a chicken?"

"_This is the power I promised you. The legendary chicken suit will give you power over all eggs._"

"Eggs? Why would I need eggs?"

"_They are the main kind of weapon here."_

"Really? I'd rather have that stick I used at home…how do I even fight with an egg?"

Before Menie-Funie could say anything, there was a loud flapping noise. Billy could see something moving in the darkness. Then, he realized what it was: a crow which seemed to stand like a human. The crow then looked directly at Billy and cackled.

"What is this? Menie-Funie's last stand? Does he really think bringing a _human _will change the tides of this war?" He cackled again and rotated what looked like a scepter, summoning more of the monsters.

"Anyway, I think it would be better if I report the coming of this yolk to the boss! Caw caw caw!" And with that he swooped away.

"Okay...just who...no, WHAT was that?"

_"That was Dark Corvo. He is the one commanding the assault here at Forest Village."_

"I see...so he's the boss of the crows?"

_"No, Billy, I'm afraid he is just the general. The true leader is Dark Raven, a crow of extremely malevolent powers. His goal by invading Morning Land is to seal the Chicken Elders so that there won't ever be another morning again, both in this world and in yours."_

"Really? He's...he's hurting all these chicks just for that?"

_"That is correct. To him, nothing else matters as long as daylight is gone forever."_

Billy couldn't believe it. To cause so much suffering for something so trivial...and also, what if daylight was gone forever? Now he had made his mind. He WOULD stop this at all costs!

"Okay, Menie-Funie! I'll use this chicken suit to stop him! What should I do next?"

_"The Chicken Elders, the ones that I have mentioned, are the only ones capable of summoning light back to this world. There is one chicken elder for each land. Only when they are all freed, and Dark Raven is defeated, this land shall know peace."_

"Right. Where do I find the Elders?"

_"Currently, they are all being held captive by the crows. The one closest to you is Oma-Oma, the elder of Forest Village. Try to save him, so at least this infestation of crows will end."_

"Got it!" Suddenly, Billy couldn't hear Menie-Funie so clearly.

_"Billy, I do not have strenght to talk with you any further. Please find the golden egg where the Elder is locked. After that, just hatch it with a rooster call...accomplish your mission...you are Morning Land's last hope..."_

The voice then faded.

Billy started thinking where he should look for the Elder...only to notice that in the time Menie-Funie was speaking to him, the crows had gotten very near, a swirl of weird ball-shaped cats with crow wings.

"Go away! You aren't hurting anyone anymore!" Billy cried out, throwing one of the nearby eggs at them. He expected it to smash at tho monster's face...

But it didn't happen. Instead, the egg rolled around, knocking a few crows unconscious, and returned to Billy's hand.

"W-what!? How did that happen?" Billy was no rocket scientist, but he knew this totally defied the laws of physics. It was then that he remembered that the chicken suit supposedly gave him control...

"...over all eggs..." Billy finished his thought. Right. so it seemed these eggs would be way more useful than he had thought. Billy started going up the road that went to the top of the village. Along the way, he was attacked by bat-like crows,which jumped on him. However, Billy managed to dodge at the last second. He then jumped in the air and made the first thing that came to his mind: slamming the egg on the crows. Again, it didn't break, but it completely smashed the monsters.

"Alright! These crows are noth-whoa!" Suddenly, Billy slipped and fell on what seemed like a slope made of wood planks.

"Oouch." Billy got up and saw that there were even more crows, this time three enormous purple cats wearing black vests, with the crow's emblem, a crescent moon, on them. They lined up side-by-side, as if trying to cover something.

"Don't they EVER give up? You better let me..." Billy took a sprinting stance

"...PASS!" Billy dashed with the egg, ramming directly into the cats and making them fall to the ground with the impact.

Billy could now see what the cats were trying to protect. There was a golden, glittering egg...the ono where the elder was.

"So this is it. Looks like I found it by luck." Billy then got closer to the egg, and heard a voice coming from the inside.

"I say! How dare you crows lock me in this egg. Never in my life have I gone trough such humiliation!"

"Eh...are you the Chicken Elder?"

"Hmm? Are you not a crow? Could it be...yes! The Chicken God heard my prayers! You are here to save me, correct?"

"Uhh...yeah. How do I do that?"

"It's very simple indeed! You have the Chicken Suit, yes? All you have to do is use the Rooster Call on this egg cage!"

"...Rooster Call?"

"Yes, yes! Just muster up all your courage and crow at the egg!"

"Are you serious?"

"Why would I not be? I AM trapped in this egg, after all."

Just then, Billy saw that there were LOADS of crows approaching him and the Elder. He had to free him. FAST.

"O-okay then." Billy breathed deeply and...

"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!"

There was a blinding golden shine. the egg floated in the air and burst open...and a rooster the size of an adult came out. He had a white beard and wore a green robe. Elder Oma-Oma adjusted the glasses he wore, while the crows seemed to panic.

"Very well. Let's make this sun shine, shall we?" He then gave out a VERY loud version of the Rooster Call. As if by magic, the darkness of night dissipated and the sun started shining brightly in the sky.

"Retreat! RETREAT!" The crows shouted amongst themselves, and started fleeing.

"They're running away! YES! The chicks are safe!" Billy was happy to have helped saving the village.

"Hm. Just for now, actually. Nevertheless, you were astounding, human child! I believe the reason that Menie-Funie called you here is because of your courage!"

"My...courage?"

"Yes, Billy. You were suddenly caught up in something you didn't expect. You were told to save a world that you didn't even knew existed. Yet you did not back down! And that is proof of your courage!"

"Um...thank you. But I haven't saved the other Elders yet. They're still in danger!"

"I am afraid you are right, Billy Hatcher. Let us go to my hut so we can discuss the next step."

* * *

**Whoo! Finally chapter two! This time Billy got the Chicken Suit! Next time he will learn how to fight! And yes, Corvo calls the heroes "yolks". I'm quite tired right now, because i rewrote two chapters in less than one hour, at 10:30 PM. At least the story got a bit better. Enjoy!**


	3. Mission 3: Defeat Era Gecko!

At Oma-Oma's hut, many chicks were discussing with the Elder himself. Billy, however, couldn't stand still for so long. After all, his friends and the other Elders…no, that whole world needed help!

"Alright, Oma-Oma! Where is the next Elder?" Everyone in the room stood in silence due to the abrupt question and its demanding tone.

"Erm, sorry for that. It's just that I want to go help the other Chicken Elders, and also find my friends."

"Patience is a virtue, Billy Hatcher. The Crows have retreated, not vanished. It seems they are still hiding in a clearing outside the village. One of their generals also seems to be with them."

"What do you mean 'one' of their generals? I thought Corvo was the only one!"

"The Crows, or rather, the Eternal Night Army, as they like to call themselves, are far more organized than you think. They have assigned a general for each region of Morning Land they were going to take over. Meaning…one of them is right here, on Forest Village."

Billy sighed he knew that more generals would mean more battles…but he still kept confident that he WOULD be successful and WOULD stop those Crows.

"The general assigned to this area is named Era Gecko." Oma-Oma continued: "So far, all that we know about him is that he has power to make plants grow. Personally, I did not even see him in the attack to the village. Even so, he must be pretty strong."

_"Then all I have to do is be stronger than him."_ Billy thought, holding back a grin.

"Before going to the next elder, it is imperative that you defeat Era Gecko. Are you ready, human child?"

"I am!" Billy shouted confidently.

"Very well. Go near the village's exit: you shall find a small lake with a waterfall. Once you pass through, there will be a path leading to a deep wood."

"Is that where I'll find the Crow's general?" The Elder just nodded. Billy then waved goodbye while grinning…as if saying 'coming back soon', and left.

"Be careful, young one..." Oma-Oma said.

* * *

**Elsewhere... **

A humanoid crow came flying into a tower which was almost completely black. He seemed in a hurry.

"Get out of my way, stupid soldiers!" The crow shouted. "I have to speak to our King!" The other crows changed glances and then stepped out of the way. An enormous door opened, revealing a shadow in the back.

"My king, you won't believe this! Menie-Funie has..."

"Called a human to free Morning Land for him." A deep voice answered. "I already know that."

"Yes! A _human_! To think the Chicken God would step so low..."

"And why do you think that, Corvo?"

"Why, my king, I think a human isn't something to worry about and..."

"That way of thinking only further proves your incompetence." The voice now thundered. "Humans CAN be powerful. And they have a kind of willpower no other creature has...luckily, I had already predicted this...and took the liberty of summonning an ally of my own."

"Y-you majesty...you couldn't mean...you've brought one of these yolks to fight alongside us?"

"Are you questioning my orders, Corvo?"

"O-of course not, Your Highness!"

"Good. All is fair in love and war. In this case, our love for the night...and war to these clucking annoyances." Dark Raven grinned evily, while Corvo just gulped.

"Come forth...my child..."

* * *

Billy had already followed a small river, and had already found the waterfall. He knew he had to go through.

"Okay…here goes nothing!" Billy shouted as he leapt into the waterfall. On the other side there was a cave, a bit larger than he expected. In the back, there was a double door made of wood. He knew that was the way which would eventually lead him to the general.

Problem is, there was a large bee-like Crow, with a sting near the size of Billy's body, guarding the door.

"Buzz…HALT! No one will enter the Eternal Night Army's camp, buzz…

"That's okay. I'm not 'no one'. I, um, just want to speak with the general" Billy had no eggs right now, so he had to find an alternative way to get in. In the little time he had, that was the best (and only) idea he could come up with.

"Buzzz…it would be bad if you wanted a fight, buzz…but if it's only a talk It's okay, buzz.

Billy could not believe this. _"How stupid can these crows be? I'm not even trying here!"_

After the Crow had opened the gate, Billy found himself in a really thick forest.

"Okay…now I have to find a weapon."

He soon did. A blue camouflage egg, with small marks on it. Billy then proceeded in the woods. Luckily for him, most of the crows were sleeping since it was daytime. He figured the Eternal Night's members only worked at night.

It was then that Billy came upon a clearing full of tall trees.

"That general must be around here somewhere."

"Gecko! And what business would a chicken have with me, gecko?"

"What was that?" Billy couldn't see where the voice was coming from.

"Oh, but where are my manners, gecko? I'll introduce myself, gecko!" Billy heard a loud_ thud _and looked behind him to find a lizard a little bigger than the Elder staring at him. The weirdes lizard he had ever seen. To start with, its ears were long and flappy. It was green with the Crow's symbol embedded on a piece of cloth in its belly. It had a weird tuft ow white fur that seemed to just sprout from its back. And its tail was big, with a small purple orb on the edge. Finally, a pair of crow wings, a characteristic even in transformed Crows, were there.

"Hmmm? Taking a better look, I've never seen a chicken quite like you, gecko." The lizard questioned.

"I'm not a chicken! I'm human!"

The lizard then gasped "Human? Those weird beings that come from the other world, gecko? What would a human be doing here, gecko?"

"I've come here o save Morning Land from you Crows!"

"You wish to fight me? Ge-ge-ge-gecko!" Okay. That was a _weird_ laugh.

"And what damage would a little human do to me, gecko? I am Era Gecko! A general of the Eternal Night Army, gecko! You don't stand a chance, gecko!"

"I won't know 'till I try!"

"Try then, gecko! I'll smash you along with that stupid blue egg, gecko!"

Billy hurled the egg at the lizard, but it leapt in the air, dodging it with ease.

"Try to catch me, gecko!" Era Gecko then sprayed a water-like substance from his mouth at the ground. After that, all the grass around him and Billy began to grow really fast, and became so tall that it reached way over Billy's tried looking around, but there was no way he could see the lizard amidst grass that tall.

With his field of vision obstructed, Billy would forced to walk around te grass.

_"Looks like I'll have to rely on my other senses."_

He started going around slowly, taking his egg with him.

_"He has to be around here somewhere..."_ Billy then saw something moving very slightly _"There he is!"_ Billy then rammed against Era Gecko, knocking him over.

"Owch, gecko!" He exclaimed, surprised.

"Stop these games already! Fight like a ma-er, lizar-um, no, Crow!

"Nice, gecko...but do you really want me to be serious, gecko? What you call an 'attack' is nothing more than a scratch! THIS is an attack, gecko!" And with that Era Gecko fired a green beam of energy from his mouth, which hit a surprised Billy. The impact was quite large, and Billy flew back a few meters. When Billy got up, he was covered in scratches and bruises. However, he was worried about something else.

"Oh, no! The egg!" The blue egg had cracks all over. It was a miracle it hadn't broken already.

"What's wrong, little human? Can't fight if your egg is cracked, gecko? All the better, then, gecko! Era Gecho then started to hit Billy with his tail. While being hit, Billy had many things in his head.

_"I can't believe this lizard is beating me...I can't lose here...I have to save the Elders and the chicks...I have to find my friends...and I have a home to return to!"_

Suddenly Billy got up, and in a swift movement kicked Era Gecko on the stomach.

"Ow-what the heck gecko? You should be down, gecko! Without that egg, you're worthless, gecko!"

"I'll defeat you and that army of Crows! I'll find my friends! With or without eggs! I WILL MOVE ON!

_crick_

An almost inaudible sound reached Billy's ears.

_crack_

The blue egg, which was almost broken, started shining brightly.

FLOOOOSH!

The egg broke, and a torrent of water rose from it. It twirled in the air twice, and then came crashing down, right on Era Gecko. After that, it landed near Billy, with a huge _splash._

"Hiya! Thanks for summoning me, chosen of the Water Comb! I'm Clippen! Nice to meet you!"

Billy looked at the one who was now talking to him. A blue penguin a little smaller than he was, wearing a red scarf around his neck.

"Eh...thanks um, Clippen, but...just _where_ did you come from? And what do you mean by 'Water Comb'?

"I came from the egg! You, the chosen one, summoned me with your courage! As for the comb, just look over your head!"

The comb at the top of Billy's Chicken Suit was no longer red. Instead, it was blue, with very small bubbles coming from it. Just then...

"Gecko! (cough, cough) Do you think you can hit me like that and get away with it, gecko? Prepare yourselves, gecko!" Era Gecko looked like he had nearly drowned because of Clippen's attack. He lunged towards Billy and Clippen, preparing an attack.

"Don't worry, chosen one! All we have to do is strike him right now!" Clippen said, a decent amount of water already encircling had no doubts.

"Okay!" He got near Clippen and a large bubble of water formed around them.

"Now..." Clippen readied himself, and...

"SPLASH BUBBLE!" He shouted, and he and Billy launched themselves towards Gecko. They crashed on him fiercely, so much that the Crow General Was trown a few meters back, landing on his stomach.

"N-no...I...I love the forest...I don't want to go away...I want to stay here forever, gecko..." And with that he slowly faded away in a flurry of black crow feathers.

_"What was that?"_ Billy couldn't help but ask himself.

"Yay! We did it, chosen one!" Clippen exclaimed happily, "We beat that bad guy!"

"Wait a second. You can call me Billy. And how do you know he was a bad guy?"

"Easyyy! I am one of the special animals born from the eggs of Morning Land. We only appear when one with a Comb summons us with their courage!"

"Okay then. What exactly are these 'Combs'?"

"That I can answer for you, human child." Billy turned around to see that Oma-Oma was behind him.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Aaand...cliffhanger! Who is the 'child' that Dark Raven mentioned? What are the Combs? And where are Billy's friends? Most of these answers shall be provided in the next chapters. Clippen has finally made his debut! To be honest, this first fight is nothing compared to the others I have in mind. But it's actually supposed to start off slow, just like that. Now, I don't know if I will be able to upload next week, for I'll have my last tests of the year. But if I can't, I'll try to compensate in the other one too.**

**Thanks for those who read this fic. Hope you enjoy it!**


	4. Mission 4: A New Friend? Enter Hardy!

"Elder! What are you doing here?"

"The Crows seem to have left the forest entirely. So I figured the cause must have been the defeat of Era Gecko. Congratulations, Billy. That was no small feat. However, I must warn you that Gecko was just the weakest of the Eternal Night's six generals."

"Is Corvo the strongest?"

"Yes, as far as I know. Though I have never seen him in actual combat, he IS Raven's right-hand man, after all."

"Got it. So, what exactly are these 'Combs' that Clippen mentioned?"

"As you know, Billy, a comb could be considered a rooster's trademark. The special Combs are also trademarks of the different Chicken Suits. Each Suit has a different one, representing one of the Seven Elements: Fire, Water, Lightning, Ice, Wind, Steel and Light. The Comb over your head now is the Water Comb."

"Water Comb, huh…" Billy said as he went to a nearby small body of water and looked at himself.

"Now, here comes the most interesting part." Oma-Oma continued

"Many of the eggs here in morning land hatch into animals. Some are normal animals just like the ones from your world. But there are also others, who are very different, and special. They talk, and have many abilities that common animals don't have."

"Like Clippen?"

"Precisely. Aside from the animals that hatch from the eggs that are found in the wild, there are also one-of-a-kind Egg Animals. They are more powerful than other Egg Animals, and the only means of acquiring one is being in possession of a Comb

"See, Billy? I'm one-of-a-kind!" Clippen exclaimed happily.

"Wait a second. You said there were seven combs. Then that means…"

"Correct. It means your friends were probably summoned here for the same reason as you."

"Not just that, but there are three other people with Combs here, each with their own animal!"

"If all Combs have shown themselves, then all seven of you must unite in order to save Morning Land. Remember, there are still five chicken elders that are being held captive as I was. Not only you need to find them, but your friends and the other heroes, too."

"But how am I supposed to find them?"

"Well, I suppose your friends are close to the Elders, since they have the same objective as you. To the east of here there is an island called Pirates' Island, where Elder Uri-Uri is located. You should try going there next. At the edge of the forest we have a small steamboat. Use that to go to the island."

"Okay, then! Let's go, Clippen!

"Alright!" Clippen said with joy.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

At a place distant from Forest Village lies an abandoned factory. In the control room, a shady figure looks at four colored monitors.

"Very well. How is everything going?" Asked Corvo.

"Everything be fine here, matey. No resistance from the chickens, and I just got meself new decoration for me ship's prow!" Said a voice coming from the blue screen.

"Hmph. What is so great about ships and the sea? I prefer the cold, thank you. Thanks to my blizzard machine, I can have as much snow as I want!" Said a large shadow on the purple screen.

"GRRRR! GRAAAH GRAAGH!" A loud roar from the red one.

"Uki, ki, ki! Looks like someone doesn't enjoy the cold as much as you do, Moles!" A sarcastic voice said on the orange monitor.

"Will you stop arguing? We need to fight against the chickens, not among ourselves!" Corvo said angrily. "Anyway, where is that stupid lizard? He should have reported along with you Generals!"

"Probably too busy taking a stroll on the forest. Anyway, why do we even need his reports? He's the weakest, after all. Makes sense he got assigned to the least important place of Morning Land! Uki, ki, ki, ki!"

"Hmph. He beame a General because our Lord wished so. And if he really is slacking, he will be severely punished."

"Ooooh, someone is in a bad mood today. Is it because of the new guy that joined in? Uki, ki!" The shadow on the orange monitor seemed _really _happy to have the opportunity to annoy Corvo, who simply shot it a glare.

"Ah, Corvo. I forgot ta tell ya some news." Said the shadow on the blue monitor.

"And what would that be?"

"Arr, me and me crew caught one other chicken aside from the Elder."

"Another chicken? Just that?"

"But it be no normal chicken, I tell ya. It has no beak!" Corvo stood there for a moment. Then he realized what kind of 'chicken' his fellow General was talking about. Sure, he was an idiot, Corvo thought, but at least he made use of his abilities.

"Good. Keep the 'chicken' prisoner." Corvo said smiling with his beak.

* * *

Billy was on the steamboat, along with Clippen, Oma-Oma, and two chicks, going for the island. Boy, he sure regrets not knowing how to swim right now. Soon the sky began to darken.

"The night sky means we are close." Said Oma-Oma from the small cabin.

_Right_, Billy thought. _Find Elder, look for friends, get out. _Surely, if he fell on the sea...it wouldn't be funny. Plus, it would be better if he could free the Elder and find his friends without unecessary fights.

After disembarking on a remote beach, Oma-Oma approached Billy:

"This is as far as we go. I have to go back to the village to help the chicks fix he mess caused by the Crows."

"Ok. I'll go find Uri-Uri, then." Billy said, leaving.

"We have to be careful, Billy..." Said Clippen in a worried tone.

Pirates' Island, despite the name being in singular, was actually an archipelago. Most of the place was deserted, but Billy could hear the Crows laughing indoors. Billy and Clippen proceeded with caution in order to not gather any attention. They had to duck behind piles of crates now and then to avoid being seen. From the distance, Billy could see something that looked like a pub, with crows sometimes exiting (apparently drunk from a purple bubbly liquid). He could also see a large ship.

However, as they were crossing a bridge to the next island...

"B-Billy, wait up!" Clippen noticed something moving in the darkness.

"Haalt! Who goes there?" A lamp suddenly lit at the end of the bridge, revealing a dugong-like Crow with a bandana on its head. It also had a bottle with purple liquid. When it saw the duo, its eyes went wide. The crow tripped around a bit, looking desperate.

_"Dang!" _Billy thought. The was no way they could take it down from that far. The dugong opened its mouth, and was about to give a shout for its companions...when an egg fell from the sky.

Billy looked at the egg. It looked exactly the same as the ones he used, but it was floating in the air, with a purple aura encircling it.

"You're lucky I'm here. If he called the Crows that are inside, you'd be done for." Billy looked around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Up here!" Billy looked up and saw two shadows on a ledge behind them.

"Comin'down!" The two then jumped and landed near Billy and Clippen.

One of the individuals was a small purple seal with a red ribbon tied around its neck. The other was a human boy, with blue eyes, dark brown hair...and a Chicken Suit.

Billy blinked. It WAS a Chicken Suit! It looked slightly modified, with a jester hat being put somehow over the helmet, and sleeves with dots and little frills. A purple Comb sat on the top of the suit, with purple mist around it.

"Well, judging by the way you're dressed and by the little penguin over there, I think you are also here to save Elder Uri-Uri, right? Well, names come first. I'm Hardy Boiled, and this is my show partner, Richie!"

"My pleasure!" Said the seal, bowing as if presenting a circus attraction.

"Uh, okay. I'm Billy Hatcher, and this is Clippen."

"Hey there!" Clippen said happily.

"Ah, it seems you have the Water Comb with you. Mine is the Ice Comb."

"Wait a second. How do you know about the other combs?"

"You see, apparently I got here when I was very little. Elder Allani from Circus Park found me and raised me. I was blessed early with a Suit and Comb, so I know about the others from watching the Elder's reunions in secret."

"I get it...so that thing you just did was because of your comb?"

"Uh, well...about that...not only I have power over ice thanks to the comb, but I also have telekinesis. Allani told me I already had it when he found me."

"Telekinesis? Awesome! Then you have more skills in fighting than me!"

"Could be." Hardy laughed. "You know, at least you seem to have guts, unlike the other one I saw."

_"Wait, what?"_ "What other one?" Billy asked worried.

"Before I met you, I saw another one with a Comb. The Fire Comb, to be more precise. The girl was tied in the Crow ship's...uh...crow's nest! Can you believe that?"

_"No way."_ "What did she look like?"

"I only saw her from far away, but I think she had orange hair and her Chicken Suit was pink. Wanted to help, but there are many crows aboard the ship. Plus, that's where they keep their stash of valuables, so the General won't leave that place."

"That girl is my friend Rolly! She came to Morning Land along with me! Lead me to the ship, I have to..."

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down there. Didn't you hear me? There's a large number of Crows, along with their General, Captain Glur."

"But...I need to save her!"

"Then think. We can't go barging in the ship like that." Richie said.

"Richie's right, Billy. We need a plan." Clippen looked like he really wanted to save his friend's friend.

"How about we free the Elder first? We've already found out where he is. After he calls morning back, the Crows will be at disadvantage. Then, we board the ship." Hardy told everyone.

"Sounds nice. Let's go!"

* * *

Billy and the others reached a place with a large cannon on it. They could see an island that had a skull-shaped rock.

"That rock is the Skull Cave. The Elder is being kept there. The only way to get there, since we don't have a ship, is through this cannon." Hardy explained to Billy.

"For _real_?"

"Yeah, we use these eggs that the chickens normally use as ammo. And you also get yourself a new weapon."

After getting the eggs, Billy, Clippen, Hardy and Richie postioned themselves near the cannon.

"Okay. What we do now is take aim just a little above the skull's eye, then light the fuse and get in. Then we look for the Elder inside." Explained Hardy.

"Are there many Crows in there?" Billy asked.

"Yup. When we land, get ready to fight."

"Um, okay! Let's beat those bad guys and rescue the Elder!" Exclaimed Clippen enthusiastically.

"Don't be so optimistic, Clippen. The Crows in there could cause a ruckus if we don't beat them fast, and call others in the process." Richie said, keeping her cool.

After Hardy adjusted the aim, everyone but Billy got inside the cannon. He took a nearby lantern to light the fuse.

"Here goes nothing!" Billy said, litting the fuse and getting into the cannon.

"Ladies and gentleman...the Human Cannonball!" Hardy laughed.

* * *

BOOOOOOOOM!

Everything on the past few seconds had flashed by, followed by a not-so-comfortable landing in the Skull Cave. Billy's head was still spinning when he heard voices.

"What the heck!? What's going on?" Apparently, the voice belonged to a Crow.

"We're being shot at!" Another Crow alerted, somewhat worried.

"Heh...not my best performance...hey, Billy, pull youself together! They're coming!" Hardy got up, and also pulled Billy up. At that moment Billy's vision cleared and he saw a lot of Crows entering through a door. Most were small, but one caught his attention. A large snake. About four times his size.

"Hmhm! Great! Some more eggs for me to eat! And they came with chicken and small animals for extras! Ooohh, I don't know who to eat first!" The snake said, licking its lips.

"Yuck." Said a disguted Richie. "That is NO way to treat a lady!"

"Someone like him doesn't even _deserve_ to eat us!" Clippen shouted.

"Ooooh! That means...you must be _really_ tasty! Now I'm even hungrier!"

"Well, today your belly remains empty. Let's go, Billy!" Hardy then leapt towards the Crows.

"Right. Clippen!"

"Got it! Splash Bubble!" The bubble burst on the cave's floor, eliminating most of the Crows.

"So that's the power of the Water Comb...interesting..." Hardy went towards the big snake and threw his egg at it. However, instead of hitting the snake, it just bounced off, like nothing had happened.

"What the!?"

"Oohoho! No use! My skin repels all attacks! Now you'll all become food!"

"I see...didn't want to use this yet, but..." Hardy pulled out a small black ball with a clockwork key attached to it. He gave the key a few turns, and after release, it started turning back. Hardy hid the ball behind his back.

"You want me? Come and get me then!" Hardy ran in the snake's direction.

"Ohoho! Idiot! You'll be the first then!" The snake lunged towards Hardy in a swift movement.

"Hardy! Look out!" Billy said, as he and Clippen beat up the last minor Crow.

"Don't worry! I have a snack I think it'll like!"

Both went towards each other. As they got closer, the snake opened its large mouth to swallow Hardy, and then...

"Got you!" Hardy threw the ball in the snake's mouth. The snake then simply exploded, in a cloud of gray smoke and black feathers. After the smoke subsided, Billy approached Hardy.

"What was that? What did you do?"

"It's called a Chicken Bomb. We use them as fireworks sometimes back in Circus Park. I figured that if I couldn't hit it from the outside, I'd have to hit the inside. But enough said. The Elder must be near. What about we go find him?"

"Let's!" The four then headed deeper in the cave...

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello again! Quite some time from my last update, isn't it? Sorry. I wrote most of this chapter under writer's block, which lasted some good weeks.**

**Sorry yet AGAIN for the lack of update. Oh, well, moving on: Hardy's drawing is finally on! It's not THAT great, but it should help readers picture him. To see it, enter the link in my profile.**


	5. Mission 5: Saving Rolly!

"I was actually scared that those kids would pose as a threat. I had thought it was just one to begin with! But if Glur managed to catch one of them, then that means Lord Raven's worries were for nothing!" Corvo thought as he soared through the sky, heading for Pirates' Island. "Well, all I have to do now is get to that island and destroy the Comb. No matter how many of these yolks that chicken god sends, they won't stand a chance against us!"

* * *

"So this is the deepest part of the cave?" Clippen said.  
"Yup. Seems so." Hardy answered. "After we free the Elder, the Crows will probably panic from their 'night' being broken. We'll use the chance to rescue your friend from their ship."

"And maybe steal some of their gold, too." Richie laughed.

"Richie!" Hardy said angrily.

"What? It takes money to make a good show, dear."

"Hey, hey, won't our talking attract more Crows?" Clippen seemed really worried now.

"Looks like there aren't any here in the deeper part." Billy said.

"They probably didn't even think anyone would come inside. Looks like security here is pretty sloppy after all." Hardy stated "The drunken guards don't help much either."

"Good for us then. The Elder is probably just ahead."

"You're right! There he is!" Clippen said as he spotted a glowing golden egg. As the four approached it, they heard a voice:

"Ya crow landlubbers! Ya call yarselves pirates? If ya have no eye patch, hook, or peg leg, ya can't call yarselves true pirates!"

"Looks like this Elder is a lively one…" Richie sighed "Elder, we aren't Crows! We're here to rescue you!"

"Ah…I see. You are the ones who have the Combs, aren't ya! Well, what are ye waiting for! Get me timbers out of here!"

"Let's do it then, Hardy! One…two…three!"

"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!" The two did the Rooster Call in unison.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Crows' ship... **

"I-I don't get it...that Chicken Elder had said that I would be able to hatch that egg..." Rolly thought. After the light cleared, she had found herself on this beach, with little chicks all around her. Then she found an odd suit that resembled a chicken, along with a big egg. After that, a tall chicken said she should hatch that egg with some special shout called 'Rooster Call'. But no matter how hard she tried, she could`t hatch it.

It was then that they were surrounded by some weird creatures. The tal chicken, apparently called Uri-Uri, managed to keep fighting, but the monsters overpowered her, and she was taken to their ship. After she got captured, the sky became dark. She overheard some crows saying that it was because the Elder had been captured

She was tied in the crow's nest of the ship. "Why did those Crows tie me up here? Did they think it would make a good pun?" She sighed. It was dark, and the only light she could get came from her Fire Comb.

Then, all of a sudden the deep darkness that spread in the sky suddenly gave in and spread out as the morning sun came in once again, along with a rooster's call.

"Th-the sun! That means...the Elder has been freed! But by whom? If what Uri-Uri said is right, only someone with a Chicken Suit should have been able to...wait! Could it be...Billy and the others?" Rolly smiled. So she would finally reunite with her friends...she only hoped it would be soon...

* * *

"Alright! The Elder is free, now we save Rolly!" Billy was ready to leave, when Uri-Uri pulled him back.

"Wait a second, mate...that Crow Cap'n is a tricky one...he caught me off guard, with a weird ability that didn't let me strike him. I couldn't fight back, to me shame...go save your friend, but be careful...I'll join you once I find a friend of mine."

"Okay then! Guys, let's go!" Billy called to the rest of the group. They then proceeded to the exit of the cave.

* * *

"Ok. So how are we going to get on that ship?" Billy asked as the group ran towards the large vessel.

"Oh, that. Before I met with you, I had snuck around a little, to see if I could find a way to block the Crows' escape."

"And?"

"And let's just say they aren't lifting anchor anytime soon." Hardy replied with a grin.

At that moment, the four got close enough to the ship. They could hear the Crows shouting in panic. Billy soon saw the reason. It was litterally like Hardy had said: the ship's mechanism for pulling the anchor had somehow been broken from the inside.

"All right, they won't run away now", Clippen said "but how do we get in?"

"Wait here for a bit." And with that Hardy jumped, hanging to the edge of a cannon on the side of the ship. He then began to climb in a very nimble fashion. Billy and Clippen looked in awe.

"I don't believe he said he was a trapezist at Circus Park, did he?" Richie said. The water duo shook their heads.

"Well, that was how he managed to infiltrate the ship before." The female seal continued.

"Wait...now that I think about it, he could have rescued Rolly before! He could have just taken her and fled!" Billy shouted.

"Flee? To where? The Eternal Night had this whole island in their talons until a few moments ago. If Hardy had saved your friend, all it would do would be giving them another Comb." Richie said calmly.

"You...you're right." Billy admitted. "But wait...shouldn't you be going with him?"

"Oh, Hardy knows how to take care of himself."

At that moment noises came from the ship. The sound of a brawl. And it looked like the Crows were losing. Not long after, a rope ladder dropped from the deck. Billy and the others climbed the ladder, only to find Hardy...along with many defeated Crows.

"You beat them all on your own?"

"Well, I had a weapon."

"An _egg_."

"So? Gotta use what I have in hand, right?"

"Point taken." Billy said. "Well, I have to look for Rolly!"

"She's at the crow's nest!" Hardy shouted to Billy while he went away. He gave a 'thumbs up' in response.

_"I wonder where that General is..." _Hardy thought, not knowing he was way closer than he thought.

* * *

Billy climbed stairs all the way up, going through the ship's bridge. In the way he also saw a room filled with gold. But he had to concentrate on finding his friend. After Billy got to the upper deck, he started climbing the rear mast. When he got to the top...

"Billy!" A cheery voice shouted.

"Rolly! It _is_ you!" Billy then untied Rolly from the mast...only to be tackled into the ground by her.

"Billy...I missed you and the others so much! Where is everyone?"

"Haven't found them yet, sorry. I came here with someone else I met. He also has a suit like us." Billy explained to Rolly.

"Oh, right...what are these weird chicken suits anyway?" Rolly asked with a puzzled expression on her face. "And..." her eyes widened "What is this adorable animal?"

"Hiya! I'm Clippen!"

"It...it talks! How cute!" Rolly then hugged Clippen, squeezing him tightly.

"You don't know about our suits and the Egg Animals, then?" Billy asked.

"Eggs? Well, I did find a weird egg near the place where I woke up after that light, but...nothing came out of it. Those pirates took it along with me. I heard them say it was in the captain's quarters."

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's go!" The two ran back inside to search for the captain's quarters.

* * *

**Author's Notes: It sure has been a long time. Almost seven months. But here I am! Since I'm on vacation, I finally found some time to write. I was actually planning to put the battle against the next General on this chapter, but it got too big. So next chapter it is. For those who have been Reading this fic, I am sorry for making you wait so long. Hope you enjoy it anyway! Reviews are welcome as well.**


End file.
